Worth of Peace
by blog-heart-slover03
Summary: The new genereation is, what the older ones would say, 'wet-behind-the-ears', what with the peace that graced the world for years. However, a new enemy appeared and it seemed like everything went down the drain. Though they might not be as experienced as the older ninjas, Team Konohamaru and the others will do whatever they can to save the world once more. AU fic I guess. SasuSaku


_**Prologue**_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen.

She clutched at the fabric of her Mama's shirt. Her own clothes were soaked with fresh blood.

She _hated_ it.

She hated the feeling of helplessness as she stared at the reality before her. She wanted to let go, to wake up from this nightmare, _anything_ to get away from this unbearable pain she's feeling.

But the concrete ground, the sting from her cuts, the body on her lap weighed on her, reminding her that she cannot escape this hellish nightmare.

That this is all real.

She clenched her fists. She couldn't stop the loud sobs coming out of her mouth. Couldn't stop the tears stinging her eyes.

She needed to _breathe_ but every breath seemed so hard to take. She couldn't tear her gaze from the sight before her. Her heart hurts so much she might think she's gonna die.

' _I guess that would be better,_ ' she thought.

If that meant she was going to see her Mama again, she'd rather die.

' _No,_ ' she gasped. ' _I can't leave Papa alone._ '

She knew he would take it the hardest. After all, her mama is one of the precious people her Papa cannot bear to lose. ' _Especially like this,_ ' she thought. She shut her eyes and a sob escaped her lips.

The sound of exploding tags detonating in the background doesn't make her move. Nor does the sound of her name being cried out from the distance.

She felt a sharp pain around the area of her eyes. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it still feels uncomfortable. It's as if something is changing.

She took deep breaths and opened her eyes.

"SARADA!" Boruto's voice filled the air.

She felt its presence behind her back. The killing intent made every inch of her body freeze in an instant. Her instincts were screaming at her to run. She felt cold, _alone_.

Everything was in slow-motion.

At her side, she watched the sharp blade of a double-edged sword glowing with the power of its wielder aiming at her neck. She knew she couldn't dodge on time.

The enemy is powerful. It took them great efforts and sacrifices to get this close. She is no match against such an opponent like this.

Then suddenly a flash of black obscured her vision and soon her surroundings changed.

She's now far away from her former position, far away from the same blade that did this to her Mama.

She can still feel her laying on her lap.

Several gasps could be heard behind her, but she didn't turn around. She knows they are her friends by their chakras.

Instead, she raised her head and stared at the red and violet orbs of her savior.

He crouched on one leg and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She could see all too well the expression on his face. An expression she has never _ever_ seen on his face, another sight she couldn't bear to see even _once_ in her entire lifetime.

An expression of tremendous grief.

His Sharingan and Rinnegan were spinning, and she realized that a few drops of tears escaped his eyes.

He stared at her tensely.

He pulled out a silver kunai and held it in front of her. She could see her reflection staring back at her. Her complexion was pale, sprays of blood littered her face, tear streaks on her cheeks- and the figure of her sharingan is not the same as before.

Instead, it was a kaleidoscope.

* * *

So that's just the prologue. I guess you can call this a frame story since the prologue is already the climax and the first chapter will begin from the beginning before that happened. Anyways I don't have a beta so if there are any errors then I apologize. I'll fix it since I just wrote this and wanted to update it fast lol.

Reviews and beneficial criticism are welcome heheh

I don't own Naruto and its characters except for my OCs and the plot of this fanfiction.

I'm just writing for fun since as a fangirl I daydream of things that didn't really happen in canon so these fantasies are turned into fanfiction.


End file.
